Roman Comedy L III P 5
Students in Latin III (Period 5), please add your contributions to our survey of Roman Comedy here. Put your contribution under the play title listed below. The plays of Plautus are listed first (in alphabetical order). Following these are the plays of Terence (listed in chronological order, since we have evidence for the dates of their production). Do not forget to put your initials after the title of your play. PLAUTUS Amphitryo-Joe Quirk (JQ) Characters:Amphitryon Zeus Alcmene Hermes Sosia Creon Summary: In the play Amphityron written by Plautus, Amphitryon was a general from Thebes who was originally from Tiryns.Amphitryon killed his uncle Electryon by accident. Electryon was the king of Mycenae. Amphitryon was expelled by his uncle, Sthenelus because of the killing of Electryon. He left to go to Alcmene who was the daughter of Electyron. He went to Thebes where he was purified by his uncle Creon, king of Thebes from the guilt of killing his uncle.Alcmene, who was pregnant and had been engaged to Amphitryon by her dad, refused to marry him until he had avenged the death of her brothers. All of her brothers except one had fallen in battle against the Taphians. They had been killed while Amphitryon was on his way to Thebes. Amphitryon accordingly went to battle against the Taphians. Creon who had agreed to assist him only if he killed the Teumessian fox which had been sent by Dionysus to ravage the country of Creon. The Fox was known for killing children of Thebes and was an unstoppable beast. Amphitryon successfully killed the beast.The Taphians were unstoppable until Comaetho, the king's daughter, out of love for Amphitryon cut off her father's golden hair, which allowed him to be immortal. Having beat the Taphians, Amphitryon killed Comaetho and gave the Taphians kingdom to Cephalus.While Zeus is sleeping with Alcmene he is disguised as Amphitryon so that Alcmene is unaware it is not her husband. Hermes who is the messenger god is disguised as Sosia Amphitryon’s slave. When the real Sosia comes to the house he is beat by Hermes. Deeply confused by the incident he returns to his master and tells him of the happenings. When Amphitryon leaves to go to the house Zeus leaves right as Amphitryon comes in. Alcmene is confused as to why her husband is back. Amphitryon is mad as to why his wife is treating him, especially because his absence for the past months. When Amphitryon learns that a man that is not him has been in the bed of his wife his anger transforms to jealousy. In an argument Alcmene is ready to leave her spouse but Zeus sets all straight and Amphitryon is honored to have shared his wife with a god Alcmene gives birth to twin sons, Iphicles and Heracles. Iphicles was the son of Amphitryon and Heracles was the son of Zeus. Quotation: “I am honored to have a god in the bed of my wife.” This Quote is when Amphitryon is at first angry that his beloved wife Alcmene has slept with the god Zeus. At First he is mad and jealous. But Zeus clears everything up and Alcmene then gives birth to two twin boys. Note:This is the only play by Plautus in which gods play a major role. Questions: 1. Who was the son of Zeus? 2. Why was Amphitryon at war? 3. Why did Hermes disguise himself? Joe Quirk (JQ) Asinaria (The Ass Dealer) Influences This Plautine comedy has no influences from specific plays of Greek New Comedy, though it does contain the usual trademarks of Plautus: the clever slave, the lusty old man, etc. It could be argued that Menander's formulaic plays of the father-son relationship do have an influence on this play. Dramatis Personae Argyrippus-A young man who has fallen in love with the courtesean Philenium and is the play's main character. Philenium-A courtesean of Cleaereta with whom Argyrippus falls in love. Cleaereta-An Athenian procuress (one who obtains prostitutes for sale) who owns Philenium. Diabolus-An arrogant and boastful soldier. Demaenetus-Argyrippus' submissive and elderly father. Artemona-Argyrippus' authoritative and domineering mother. Libanus-A slave of Demaenetus. Leonida-Another slave of Demaenetus. The Ass-Dealer-A traveling salesman and buyer of donkeys. Saurea-Artemona's similarly domineering chamberlain. Plot Summary The play begins in Athens, set in the houses of the elderly Demaenetus and the procuress Cleaereta. The young Argyrippus falls in love with the beautiful Philenium, a courtesean owned by Cleaereta. Unfortunately for Argyrippus, Cleaereta has already made agreements to sell Philenium to the military captain Diabolus; however, Cleaereta does tell Argyrippus that, if he pays her the amount of money agreed upon (twenty minae) before Diabolus, Philenium will be his. Desperate to find the funds to purchase his beloved, Argyrippus turns to his father Demaenetus for money. However, because Demaenetus is completely dominated by his wife Artemona and their chamberlain Saurea, he orders his slave Libanus to trick one of the two out of twenty minae. Shortly thereafter, an ass-dealer appears to repay Saurea twenty minae for a few donkeys he had purchased from her. Libanus convinces his fellow slave Leonida to impersonate Saurea and obtain the twenty minae. Assisted by Demaenetus, Leonida convinces the wary ass-dealer to pay her the twnety minae. Having obtained the sum of money to buy Philenium, Argyrippus is quite happy, but his father soon makes a demand: for helping his son in this matter, Demaenetus demands that he spend one day in the company of Philenium. Argyrippus grudgingly agrees, but soon the entire scheme begins to unfold. The angry Diabolus informs Artemona of her husband's actions and goes to confront him as Demaenetus, Philenium, and Argyrippus sit at a banquet to celebrate their victory. Artemona angrily castigates Demaenetus and leads him away, leaving Argyrippus with Philenium. Notable Quotations The most noted quotation in this play is spoken by the ass-dealer to the disguised Leonida, "lupus est homo homini, non homo, quam qaulis sit non novit," which translates as "One man to another is a wolf, not a man, when he doesn't know what sort he is." This quote has often been shorted to "homo homini lupus" (Man is a wolf to his fellow man) by many a writer and philosopher, including Desiderius Erasmus, Thomas Hobbes, and Sigmund Freud. Questions 1. In Plautus' Asinaria, who is the domineering wife of the Athenian Demaenetus? Answer: Artemona 2. In Plautus' Asinaria, for what amount of money is Philenium sold to Argyrippus? Answer: Twenty Minae (200 Drachmae) 3. In Plautus' Asinaria, who is the boastful captain who is denied purchase of Philenium? Answer: Diabolus WEB (William Erickson Bridges) Aulularia Bacchides “The Bacchises” Characters: Pistoclerus – Friend of Mnesilochus, son of Philoxenus, falls in love with Bacchis. Mnesilochus – Friend of Pistoclerus, son of Nicobulus, falls in love with the other Bacchis. Chrysalus – The very clever slave Bacchis – Two of them, twin prostitutes. Plot: At the beginning of the comedy, Pistoclerus and Mnesilochus both fall in love with two sisters who are both prostitutes, both named Bacchis. In order to release Bacchus from her work, Mnesilochus asks a slave, Chrysalus, to get money from Nicobulus, the father of Mnesilochus. After doing this, Pistoclerus announces his love for Bacchis-the other sister. Not knowing of the sister, Mnesilochus returns the money to Nicobulus. When he learns of the two Bacchises, Mnesilochus once again goes back to Nicobulus attempting to trick him for more money. Mnesilochus leaves the house, and Nicobulus learns he has been tricked. With Philoxenus, Pistoclerus’ father, Nicobulus storm the brothel in Athens and demand their possessions and children back. Quotes 1: ... She was of the same name with myself. (Fragment) “Is eram of idem eadem idem nomen per meum” Questions #Which play has twin sisters? #Which play has two identical families? #Which play takes place in a brothel in Athens? Observations: Bacchides was likely to be influenced by Menander’s Dis Exapaton, or the Double Deceivers. ''It has several trademarks of a Roman comedy, in the clever slave, the two friends confusion over love, and concerned parents. LF (Luke Fisher) Captivi Characters: Philocrates: A man who is captured in Aetolia with his slave. Tyndares: The slave of Philocrates. Hegio: The man who purchases Philocrates and Tyndares. Plot: A man named Philocrates and his slave , Tynardes, are both Greek and have been captured in war with another Greek region. They have been bought by a man named Hegio, who wishes to trade them for his own son who is named Philipolemus. Philipolemus is captured in the town Philocrates and Tynardes live in. Philocrates and his slave are also captured with Aristophontes. Tynardes tries to convince Hegio that Aristophontes is useless. He is lying though and ends up having to do some backbreaking labor. Erasilus is a sponger in the story that tries to get a free meal from Hegio. This man knows that Hegio’s son is actually back in town. However, Hegio also had another son that was stolen at a young age. It turns out that this son happens to be Tynardes. Showing that Hegio should have been nicer to him. Hegio and his sons Philopolemus and Tynardes are all united in the end. Quote: senex qui hic habitat Hegio est huius pater. sed is quo pacto serviat suo sibi patri, id ego hic apud vos proloquar, si operam datis. (lines 4-6) The old man, who lives here , is Hegio-- the father of Tynardes .But under what circumstances he is the slave of his own father, that I will here explain to you, if you give attention Discusion: An observation that I have is that this is one of Plautus’ more serious plays. It is not only about comedy, but deals with deeper issues like freedom, war, and family. It is the only play that Plautus does not have women. NB (Nathan Bryan) Casina 1) Character List: Casina: a beautiful girl who is abandoned on a doorstep as a child. She is the main protagonist that two men will fight over. Lysidamus: the father of Euthynicus and husband of Cleostrata. Lysidamus will fight with Euthynicus over Casina Cleostrata: Lysidamus' husband Euthynicus: Lysidamus' son who fights with Lysidamus over Casina Chalnius: slave who helps Cleostrata catch Lysidamus 2) Plot: Casina, a renowned play written by Plautus, was first performed after 186 BC. The main characters in this play are Casina, a beautiful young woman, Lysidamus and Cleostrata, the couple whose doorstep Casina was abandoned on, and Euthynicus, Lysidamus’ son. Euthynicus fell in love with Casina. As the wedding date came closer, Lysidamus, Euthynicus’ father, decided he wanted Casina for himself. Lysidamus came up with a plan to somehow get Euthynicus out of the country for a period of time. During this time, Lysidamus made Casina marry Olympio, Lysidamus' slave, so that he could sleep with Casina whenever he pleased. Unknowingly to Cleostrata, Casina would more or less become Lysidamus’ concubine. The arguments that were once between the father and son are now between the husband and wife when Cleostrata finds out about Lysidamus’ plan with Casina. Cleostrata and her slaves come up with a humiliating plan to catch Lysidamus in the act. Chalinus, a slave of Cleostrata, dresses up as Casina, and when Lysidamus comes into the dark bedroom of his neighbor’s home, where the affair was to take place, he reaches under the dress of “Casina” and is mortified. Cleostrata beats her husband, and his sins go public. After that, it seems that their lives go back to normal. When Euthynicus returns, he and Casina become married. 3) Quotes “parvulus est accersitus Casina ; quod ut is grows sursum , utriusque Lysidamus , maritus , quod Euthynicus , filius Cleostrata , cado in diligo per eam.” Translation: "The child is call Casina; and when she is grown up, both Lysidamus, the husband, and Euthynicus, the son of Cleostrata, will fall in love with her." 4) Discussion: When I first read this play, I did not think it fit the “comedy” stereotype. Casina seemed like it would fit into a drama genre rather than into a comedy. There was a lot of love, betrayal, and lying, and that normally does not take place in a comedy. Overall, I liked the play, but was confused why it was considered a comedy. 5) Questions: How does Lysidamus come to know Casina? She is abandoned at his doorstep when she is a baby Who is Lysidamus fighting with for Casina's heart? His son, Euthynicus How does Cleostrata catch her husband in the act? With the help of her slave, Chalinus, he dresses up as Casina and lies in the neighbor's bed. When Lysidamus comes in, he is shocked to see what he finds instead of Casina. JS (Julia Simon) Cistellaria (JC) “The Casket” Character List: The God of Assistance: a narrator Demipho: a merchant of Lemnos Alcesimarchus: a young man of Sicyon Lampadiscus: servant of Demipho Phanostrata: wife of Demipho Silenium: their daughter, beloved by Alcesimarchus Melaenis: a former prostitute and a freedwoman Haitsca: Melaenis’ servant Philaenis: the mother of Gymnasium and a prostitute Gymnasium: a Courtesan who helps Silenium throughout the play Plot: This is the story of a girl named Silenium. Her mother is Phanostrata and she was raped by Demipho and Silenium came from that. Phanostrata gives Silenium to her servant Lampadiscus so that the baby might be exposed, meaning left out too die. Philaenis sees this and saves the baby whom she gives to her friend named Melaenis who gives Silenium her name and raises her. As she grows up Alcesimarchus, and young man from Sicyon falls in love with her. But he is engaged to someone else and Melaenis takes Silenium, who is heart broken out of his protection. Silenium goes to her mother’s house leaving Gymnasium in charge. Then it is revealed that the man who raped Phanostrata, Demipho, had married his cousin who soon died leaving him an ugly daughter who Alcesimarchus is to marry. His second wife became Phanostrata. When they both realized that she had been raped by him, Phanostrata told him of the girl she had exposed. He immediately starts the search for his lost daughter. Lampadiscus then finds Philaenis who originally saved the baby and from her finds out that Melaenis is her adopted mother now. Demipho and Phanostrata talk much about this when they hear it, and Melaenis overhears them talking. She is thinking about whether or not to tell them and is about to when news comes that Alcesimarchus has taken Silenium to his father’s house. After this there is much confusion, and Halisca, a servant of Melaenis, drops the casket that was with Silenium when she was exposed. Phanostrata and Lampadiscus find this and recognize it and then they find Halisca who is coming to search for it. They discover where Silenium is and Phanostrata and her finally meet. The Demipho who was at a meeting with the senate comes in and meets his daughter. Melaenis looks sadly at them and walks into her house, but everyone else especially Silenium and Alcesimarchus are ecstatic. Quotes: O mea Selenium, adsimulare amare oportet. Nam si Ames, extempulo melius illi multo, quem Ames, consulas quam rei tuae. Translation: Oh, Selenium, Love is something you’re supposed to fake. If you fall in love for real, pretty soon you start putting his needs above your own. illa quam compresserat decumo post mense exacto hic peperit filiam. quoniam reum eius facti nescit qui siet, paternum servom sui participat consili, dat eam puellam ei servo exponendam ad necem. is eam proiecit. haec puellam sustulit. ille clam observavit servos quo aut quas in aedis haec puellam deferat. ut eampse vos audistis confiterier, dat eam puellam meretrici Melaenidi, eaque educavit eam sibi pro filia bene ac pudice. The girl he raped cave birth to a daughter. Since she didn’t know who had done this to her, so she took one of her father’s slaves into confidence, and gave him the baby to abandon somewhere to die. He abandoned her all right, but he was smart see? He watched in secret to see if anyone picked the kid up. And sure enough, the old bag found the kid, and gave it to the…professional mistress…Melaenis, who brought her up as if she’d been her own daughter. Discussion: This was a very confusing play to read, but it was one of the staples of comedy from this time period. The story of a boy wanting a girl that he can’t have, but then Fate brings them together was the base line for many different comedies. Questions: Who were the lovers of this play? Silenium and Alcesimarchus Why could the lovers not be together at first? Silenium was thought to be of very low birth and she had no dowry. Who were the two mothers of Silenium? Melaenis: the one who raised her Phanostrata: her birth mother Curculio '''Epidicus' Characters: Epidicus-slave to Periphanes and Stratippocles; very clever Stratippocles- Periphanes son who falls in love with two slave-girls Telestis- Periphanes and Phillipia's daughter; taken captive during the war between Athens and Thebes Philippia- had relations with Periphanes, and recognizes Telestis Periphanes- had relations with Phillipia Acropolistis- a slave-girl that Stratippocles falls in love with Summary: The play Epidicus is named after a slave in the story named Epidicus, who cleverly sets up one trick after another to please the desires of his master's son, Stratippocles, for women. It all started out when Philippia and Periphanes have a daughter named Telestis, which Periphanes has not seen in many years and does not recognize her as his daughter. Epidicus is a slave of Periphanes. He has a son named Stratippocles. Befor Stratippocles leaves to go fight a war, he tells Epidicus to buy a slave named Acropolistis, whom he has fallen in love with. To buy Acropolistis, Epidicus must trick Periphanes into thinking that the slave-girl is his long lost daughter, Telestis. While Stratippocles is off at war, he falls in love with another slave named Telestis, who is really his half-sister. He buys her using someone else’s money. Stratippocles, won’t return until his debt has been paid. He tells Epidicus to lie to his father and tell Periphanes that his son has fallen in love with a slave-girl and he needs money to buy her. At the same time, there is a man in love with the real Acropolistis. With Periphanes not knowing who the real Acropolistis is, he shows the man Telestis; the man responds as not knowing this woman. Hearing of her daughter’s location, Philippia comes to find her daughter but discovers that her daughter is, in fact, not there. At this moment, everything is is exposed for what it really is. It is discovered that Stratippocles fell in love with his half-sister, Telestis, and the slave, Epidicus, has been lying the entire time. Epidicus, instead of being punished, is given his freedom for reuniting Telestis with her family. Quotes: Néscio edepol quid tu timidus es, trepidas, Epidice, ita voltum tuom (line 65) Questions: 1. In which of Plautus’s plays does a boy unknowingly order a slave to buy his half-sister? 2. Which play of Plautus’s is there a boy who falls in love with two different slave-girls? 3. In which play is there a man who doesn’t recognize his own daughter? 'By PW (Patrick Woods)' Menaechmi Mercator 1. Play: Mercator, or The Merchant, is a Latin comedic play written by Titus Maccius Plautus. This play is based on Greek play by the playwright Philemon. 2. Characters: Charinus - Demipho's son Acanthio - a slave of Charinus who makes up a story that Charinus bought her to be a slave for his mother Demipho - Father of Charinus Lysimachus - Demipho's friend who gets Pasicompsa first Eutychus - Charinus' friend who bids on Pasicompsa Pasicompsa - mistress who Charinus and Demipho fall in love with Dorippa Syra cook slave 3. Summary -''' Mercator is a comedic play about a vicious old man and his son, Charinus. Charinus had been sent by his father to Thodes and upon his return he brought a young woman. Charinus has fallen in love with Pasicompsa, his mistress, while on a business trip and brings her back to Athens. Demipho, his father, arrives at this boat which is in the harbour on board and no sign of Charinus. Demipho falls in love with Pasicompsa when he sees her at the ship. He tells his son that she is too beautiful to come back into the house as a servant, but rather should be sold again. Charinus' slave must now explain why and who this girls is and why on boat. He makes up a story that Charinus bought her to be a slave for his mother. Charinus' friend, Lysimachus, is persuaded by him to purchase Pasicompsa for him in his name and taker her to his place for safety. While this is taking place, the wife of Lysimachus returns home from her country. Charinus who is upset and sad on losing his mistress determines he must leave his country. Meanwhile, Lychimachus' wife finds Pasicompsa at her place and of course thinks her husband is having an affair with her and confronts him. Eutychus, son of Lysimachus, and Charinus' friend, has found Charinus's mistress in his father's house and tells him where his mistress has been found. Charinus decides not to depart and leave his country as he had intended. Eventually he reconsiles with his parents. Demipho realizes that his son is in love with Pasicompsa and he finally realizes it is best to let him have her. '''Setting: this play takes place at Demipho (Charinus' father) house and Lysimachus' house (Demipo's friend and father of Eutychus) in Athens. 4. Quotations: Act 1, Scene 1 Line 11-12 pater ad mercatum hine me meus misit Rhodum My father sent me to trade at Rhodes Act 2, Scene 1 Line 31 - 35 ad portum hine abii mane cum luci simuli; postquam id quod volvi transegi, atque ego conspicor navem ex Rhodo quast neri advectus filius; conlibitumst illue mihi nescio qui visere: inscendo in lembum atque ad navem devehor After I had transacted there what I wanted, suddenly I spied the ship from Rhodes, in which my son arrived here yesterday. I had an inclination, I know why not to visit. I went on board a boat 5. Questions In the play,'' Mercator'', who does Charinus fall in love with? The English name for the Latin comedic play Mercator is? In the play, Mercator, written by Plautus, where does the young man, Charinus go to on a business trip? In the play, Mercator, in the end who gets Pasicompsa? What is the name of the slave who made up the story that Charinus bought her to be a slave for his mother in the play Mercator? TFD Miles Gloriosus (Brad Regruto) Characters Pyrgopolinices- the miles gloriosus Philocomasium- mistress of Pleusicles Pleusicles- young Athenian Palaestrio- a slave of Pleusicles Periplecomenus-neighbor to Pyrgopolinices Setting: Setting takes place in Ephesus at the house of Pyrgopolinices Observation: This play is very similar to a Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. This is one of Plautus’ master pieces although it has a basic plot. Summary: Pyrogopolinices an arrogant soldier tricks Philocomasium’s mom so that he may get her into his power and bring her back to his home in Ephesus. Palaestrio tries to travel to Naupactus to tell his master Pleusicles what Pyrogopolinices did, but the ship was taken over and Pleusicles is captured and presented to Pyrogopolinices. Palaestrio recognizes Philocomasium in the soldier’s house so he decides to write a letter to Pleusicles telling him where his mistress is. Pleusicles travels to Ephesus and stay at Periplecomenus’ house the neighbor to the soldier. One day Philocomasium and Pleusicles are spotted together and seen by one of the soldier’s slaves who wants to report them to the soldier. So Pleusicles ask for help from his cunning slave Palaestrio to get the slave not to tell the soldier and to get Philocomasium out of the soldier’s house so they can be back together. Palaestrio describes the incedent to the slave as he saw Philocomasium’s twin sister. From here on out Palaestrio has to come up with clever tricks and a clever master plan to get Philocomasium out of the soldier’s house and back into the hands of Palaestrio. Eventually the soldier is gets tricked into thinking that his neighbor’s wife loves him and gives Philocomasium up to Pleusicles, disguised as a master of a ship, and at Philocomasium’s request Palaestrio. PHILOCOMASIUM: I'll tell you; but, I pray you, give attention. Last night, in my sleep, my twin-sister seemed to have come from Athens to Ephesus with a certain person, her lover. Both of them seemed to me to be having their lodgings here next door. I'll dico vos ; tamen , ego precor vos , tribuo intentio. Permaneo nox noctis , in meus somnus , meus concero - sanctimonialis videor habeo adveho ex Athens ut Ephesus per quaedam , suus diligo. Utriusque of lemma videor ut mihi ut exsisto having suum lodgings hic tunc ianua. PALAESTRIO: Be silent a moment, while I am calling a council in my mind, and while I am considering what I am to do, what plan I must contrive, on the other hand, as a match for my crafty fellow-servant, who has seen her billing here in your house; so that what was seen may not have been seen. Exsisto silens articulus , dum ego sum dico a concilium in meus mens , quod dum ego sum meditatus quis ego sum efficio , quis intentio ego must incogito , vicissim , ut a compositus pro meus vafra socius - vernula , quisnam has seen suus billing hic in vestri domus ; ut quis eram seen may non have been seen. Questions: How does Palaestrio get the other slave not to report what he saw? He tells the slave it was Philocomasium’s twin sister Where did Palaestrio see Philocomasium? In the house of the Miles Gloriosus What was Pleusicles disguised as when Philocomasium was handed over? He was disguised as a master of a ship Mostellaria Persa Poenulus 1. Play: The title of Platus's play Poenulus is translated as "the little Carthaginian". This refers to one of the stars of the play, Agorastocles. 2. Characters: *Agorastocles - The son of the cousin of Hanno who falls in love with Adelphasium. *Adelphasium - The elder daughter of Hanno. *Anterastylis - The younger daughter of Hanno. *Hanno - The father of Adelphasium and Anterastylis and cousin of the father of Agorastocles. *Lycus - The procurer (pimp) who bought the two sisters after they had been stolen in their childhood. *Anthemonides - A local military officer who falls in love with Anterastylis. *Milphio - The trusty slave of Agorastocles. 3. Summary: Setting - The story takes place in Calydon, and much of it takes place at the house of Lycus. Summary - In this play by Plautus, there were two cousins from Carthage, one of which was named Hanno. Hanno’s two daughters, Adelphasium and Anterastylis, were captured during their childhoods and purchased by a Procurer named Lycus and taken to Calydon. In the same place lives Agorastocles, who is the son of Hanno’s cousin. The two do not know that they are the related. At this place, Agorastocles meets Adelphasium and falls in love with her. Also, Anthemonides, a local military officer, meets and falls in love with Anterastylis. Agorastocles wants to find a way to get Adelphasium away from Lycus so they can run off, and he devises a plan with his loyal slave Milphio to outwit Lycus. They hired a bailiff named Collybiscus to dress up as a foreigner and pretend to take abode at the house of Lycus. By previous arrangement, Agorastocles comes to Lycus’s house with witnesses, and he accuses the Procurer of harbouring his slave and encouraging him to rob his master. When this happens, Hanno arrives in search of his daughters. He finds them, and in the process he discovers that he is related to Agorastocles. Lycus ends up losing as the two girls are removed from his house with the help of Anthemonides. Hanno promises his daughter Adelphasium in marriage to Agorastocles. The play ends with a family reunion. Title - The title is named for Agorastocles because he is the most influential character in the story. He is the one who falls in love with Adelphasium and plots against Lycus to get her. Without him, things would not have turned out the way they did. 4. Quote: Latin - "Earum hic adulescens alteram efflictim perit, suam sibi cognatam" (line 96-97). English - "This young man is dying distractedly in love with one of them, his kinswoman". 5. Observations: I thought it was interesting how Agorastocles was in love with his cousin the whole time. I also thought that even when they found out they were related, Hanno still let them marry. I thought it was an interesting story. 6. Questions: *In which play by Plautus do cousins fall in love? *In the play Poenulus, what is the name of the pimp who bought Adelphasium and Anterastylis? *In the play Poenulus, what is the name of the father of Adelphasium and Anterastylis? By - Jack Snelling Pseudolus Ty Nelson 1. Play: Pseudolus is a play written by Plautus which is named after its star character, a clever slave. 2. Characters: a. Pseudolus- The clever slave of Simo who helps save Phoenicium b. Simo- Father of Calidorus and master of Pseudolus c. Calidorus- Son of Simo who is in love with Phoenicium d. Phoenicium- The slave girl of Ballio who is being sold to a Macedonian general; in love with Calidorus e. Ballio- a procurer (pimp) who is selling Phoenicium f. Simo- Father of Calidorus and master of Pseudolus g. Harpax- The messenger who has been sent by the Macedonian general h. Simia- The slave who pretends to be Harpax 3. Summary: Setting: In Athens; the action mainly occurs in/around the houses of Ballio and Simo/Calidorus Pseudolus is presented with the challenge of getting back Phoenicium, the girl Calidorus is in love with. Ballio, her procurer, has sold Phoenicium to a Macedonian general and Calidorus wants Pseudolus to figure out a way to keep her from being taken away. When the messenger (Harpax) brings some of the money to Ballio’s house to pay for Phoenicium and take her away, Pseudolus pretends to be Ballio’s slave. He tells the messenger to go to an inn and wait for Ballio. Meanwhile, Pseudolus gets a slave named Simia to act like the messenger and trick Ballio into thinking he is Harpax. Simia (pretending to be Harpax) pays Ballio the money and takes away Phoenicium. When the real Harpax asks for Phoenicium, Ballio discovers that Pseudolus has tricked him again. In this way, the clever Pseudolus was able to save Phoenicium from being taken away to the Macedonian general. Calidorus is delighted because his love has been recovered. And Pseudolus gets paid because he made a bet with Simo, Calidorus’ father, that he could outsmart Ballio and get Phoenicium back. Variation of the Basic Triangle: Phoenicium (the slave girl who is being sold and taken away) Calidorus (young man in love with Phoenicium) Ballio (pimp who is selling Phoenicium, therefore blocking their love) Pseudolus (clever slave who saves Phoenicium for Calidorus) 4. Quotes: a. "Phoenicium Calidoro amatori suo per ceram et lignum litterasque interpretes lacrumans titubanti animo, corde et pectore.” (Lines 39-43) " Phœnicium to her lover, Calidorus, by means of wax and string and letters, her exponents, sends health, and safety does she beg of you, weeping, and with palpitating feelings, heart, and breast." b. “Leno me peregre militi Macedonio minis viginti vendidit, voluptas mea” (Lines 49-50) "The procurer has sold me, my love, for twenty minæ, to a Macedonian officer from abroad.” c. “Non tu istinc abis? Nihil est hodie hic sucophantis quaestus: proin tu Pseudolo nunties abduxisse alium praedam, qui occurrit prior Harpax.” (Lines 94-97 “Will you not be off from here? There's no profit here for swindlers to-day. Therefore you may tell Pseudolus that another person has carried off the prize-the first Harpax that came.” 5. Observations: ''- Most people think that the prologue was not written by Plautus'' ''-Shortest prologue of any Plautus play'' ''- A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum is based on this play'' ''-It is one of Plautus’ greatest plays'' ''-Pseudolus is the ultimate clever slave'' 6. Questions: a. What is the name of Plautus' most clever slave, who is able to keep Phoenicium from being sold and taken away to a Macedonian general? b. In Plautus' play Pseudolus, what is the name of the young man who is in love with Phoenicium? c. The movie A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum is based on which Plautus play? By: Ty Nelson Rudens-JG Josh Gregoire Latin III Rudens (The Rope) This is a play written in 211 B.C. by a Roman author named Plautus. This comedy is a story about a young girl named Palaestra, who was taken away from her parents by Pirates when she was three years old, and how she finds her father, Daemones. The play starts out with Daemones and his slave Sceparnio with humor, because Daemones does not know how to control Sceparnio. When Sceparnio meets Plesidipus, he protects his master from him, because he is a stranger. Plesidipus is looking for Labrax, because he had made a deposit for his prostitutes. There is a shipwreck and two prostitutes named Ampelisca and Palaestra are looking for eachother. They here eachothers voice, and then they hae found one another. They see the Temple of Venus, and decide to go there. They meet the priestess,, who is very pompous, and she was wondering why they have came to the temple so poorly dressed. Next, Trachalio is looking for his master, so he asks a group of fishermen, and they said they hadn’t seen him. Trachalio meets Ampelisca and they have a friendly conversation and flirt with eachother. Then, Labrax and Charmides they fight pointlessly, because he thought he had lost his prostitutes. Labrax finally finds the girls, and he wants them back. Trachalio, who is acting as the head of the temple to impress Ampelisca, and Dameones aren’t going to have it, and they have an argument. Labrax wants to kill the prostitutes, but Daemones thinks he should be killed. Charmides sees that Labrax needs help,but he fails to help him. The scene switches to Gripus, who finds the trunk in his net, and feels like Neptune gave him great treasure. Little did he know, it was Palaestra’s chest, which linked her with her parents. Trachalio argues with Gripus because he was trying to get the chest back for Palaestra. Then, Daemones finds out that he is Palaestra’s father. Quote: “Pro di immortales, quid illuc est, Sceparnio, hominum secundum litus?” Translation: “For the immortal god, because there is, Sceparnio, the second man on the beach?” Key word: Beach, because my story took place upon a beach. Stichus (The Parasite Rebuffed) Important Characters: Antipho- Father of two daughters, Philumena and Pamphila, that wants them to remarry. Philumena- Daughter of Antipho and sister of Pamphila. Is loyal to her husband. Pamphila- Daughter of Antipho and sister of Philumena. Is loyal to her husband. Epignomus and Pamphilus- Husbands of Philumena and Pamphila who squander their fortunes and are away for three years. Gelasimus- A Parasite hired by Philumena. Pinacium- A young boy who tells Philumena about her husband’s return. Stichus- A slave that receives a day off and a cask of wine. Summary: Antipho, a wealthy and jolly old manfrom Athens, has two daughters, Philumena and Pamphila. They are married to two brothers, Epignomus and Pamphilus, whohavewasted their fortune in the company of idlers and Parasites. They have, with the view of retrieving their fortunes, taken to merchandize. Having been absent three years from home, and no tidings being heard of them whether they are alive or not Antipho assumes the rights of a father, and requests his daughters to marry again. They resolve, however, to maintain their fidelity to their absent husbands. Philumena sends the money-grubber, Gelasimus, to the harbour to see if any ships have arrived. In the meantime, a boy named Pinacium brings Philumena word that her husband has returned to Athens. He and his brother meet the Parasite, and resist all his attempts to fasten himself upon them. They then go home and become reconciled to Antipho, who, in their poverty, they had become estranged from. Antipho now requests them to make him a present of a female slave. Stichus, the servant, obtains a day's holiday, also with a present from his master of a barrel of wine. He makes an entertainment for himself, his friend Sagarinus, and their mistress Stephanium. The Play concludes with a dance, to the music of the Piper. Quote: a. “Nostrum officiumnos facere aequomst, neque id magis facimusquam nos monet pietas.”-Philumena “'It is right to do our duty; and we do not that any further than affection bids us.”-Philumena b. “Et ius et aequom postulas: sumas, Stiche. in hunc diem te nil moror; abi quo lubet. cadum tibi veteris vini propino.”- Epignomus “You ask what's just and right. Stlchus, you may take this day for yourself; I don't object to it. Go where you like. A cask, too, of old wine, I give you to drink.”- Epignomus Observations: One major observation is the loyalty between Philumena and Pamphilia and their husbands, Epignomus and Pamphilus. Also, it is comical that the two husbands spent all their wealth, or lost it, to Parasites. At the end of the story it is funny that Antipho gives Stichus a barrel of wine and a day off, and the story was based upon two men who lost all their fortune. Lastly, the play ended with a dance to the music of the Piper. Questions: a. What were the two gifts given to Stichus? b. How long were Epignomus and Pamphilus gone? c. How does the play Stichus end? Antonio de Quesada Trinummus Truculentus TERENCE Andria-KS Early Facts: Written by the Roman playwright Terence when he was a mere 19 years of age was first performed in 170 BC at Rome. Character List: Simo- Athenian nobleman, father of Pamphilus. Pamphilus- Simo's son publicly betrothed to Philumena but privately promised to Glycerium Davus- Pamphilus' slave. Chremes- Athenian nobleman friend and peer of Simo, father of Philumena Chrysis- an unseen character who dies before the start of the play, Glycerium's sister. She immigrated to Athens from Andros Glycerium- an unseen character, beloved of Pamphilus Summary: Pamphilus, Simo’s son has promised to wed Glycerium, the unseen girl from Andros, although he is publicly betrothed to Philumena. His father had arranged for him to marry Philumena however after Pamphilus' behavior at Chrysis' funeral, Chremes takes back his permission. Wishing to publicly shame his son for his flirtation with a woman of low birth, Simo, an Athenian nobleman and father of Pamphilus, pretends that the match will still go ahead and pretends that it is also scheduled for that same day. Pamphilus, with the advice of Davus, who has discovered Simo's scheme, openly accepts the proposal in order to lead his father astray. Simo then persuades Chremes, a nobleman peer and friend to Simo, to agree to give his daughter away once more. This puts Pamphilus in an awkward position because he promised Chrysis, Glycerium’s sister from Andros, to protect Glycerium; Glycerium is pregnant with their son and at last his friend Charinus is in love with Philumena. Davus, Pamphilus’ slave, faces the three-way wrath of Pamphilus (for his advice), Charinus (for causing the loss of his beloved) and Simo (for double-dealing between him and his son). The situation is saved by the brace arrival of a stranger from Andros. He tells the protagonists that Glycerium was not Chrysis' natural sister. She had been left in her family's care when her uncle Phania, while searching for his lost brother, was shipwrecked on Andros and died. Chremes reveals that Phania was his brother and therefore he is Glycerium's true father. He gives Glycerium's hand in marriage to Pamphilus, which leaves Philumena free to marry Charinus and clears Davus from fault. Quotations: Simo - "...compliance raises friends, and truth breeds hate". Simo - "All who like mistresses dislike the thought of marriage". Charinus - "...charity begins at home". "Moderation in all things." Questions: 1. Who is originally betrothed to Phiumena? 2. Who does Charinus end up falling in love with in the end? 3. Where is Glycerium originally from? This play can often be depicted as confusing with all of the mismatched love connections but in the end, everyone seems to figure their way out and end up with the one they choose Kelley Staley (KS) Hecyra Heautontimoroumenos- The Self-Tormentor Characters: Chremes: An old man, father of Antiphilia and husband of Sostrata Menedemus: Neighbor of Chremes, father of Clinia Clinia: Son of Menedemus, lover of Antiphilia Clitipho: Son of Chremes, lover of Bacchis Syrus: servant of Clitipho Sostrata: Birth- mother of Antiphilia, wife of Chremes Antiphilia: Daughter of Chremes and Sostrata, beloved by Clinia Bacchis: A Courtesan, the mistress of Clitipho Plot: This play takes place in the Athenian countryside. At the beginning of the play, Menedemus and Chremes are discussing the reason behind the backbreaking labor that Menedemus subjects himself to daily (thus giving meaning to the title of Self-Tormentor). Menedemus explains to Chremes that he has a son named Clinia, whom he has not seen in three months. Clinia had fallen in love with a slave girl name Antiphilia, much to Menedemus' chagrin. Clinia, frightened of his father's reaction to his love, fled the household. Menedemus felt so guilty that he dismissed his servants and bought a farm so that he could punish himself as he saw fit. When Chremes returns to his house, he finds his own son, Clitipho, conversing with a young man. Chremes is shocked when this young man turns out to be Clinia! Chremes does not immediately tell Menedemus at the request of his son, and it is revealed that Clitipho has sent his slave Syrus to fetch Antiphilia, Clinia's love. However, Syrus also brings along Clitipho's secret mistress Bacchis. Clitipho does not want his father to know about Bacchis, so he pretends that she is Clinia' s mistress. Syrus uses the situation to attempt to obtain money through trickery, but it is ultimately unsuccessful. When Menedemus and Clinia reunite, Clinia takes Bacchis to his house as a favor to Clitipho, but it is revealed there that Bacchis is, in fact, the mistress of Clitipho, not Clinia. Another twist comes when Chremes' wife Sostrata recognizes Antiphilia, by means of a ring, as the daughter she tried to expose of many years ago. Chremes, upon learning this, discovers he is happy to have a daughter, and this creates tension between him and Clinia. Chremes becomes upset when he finds that Bacchis, who is rude and costly, is his son's mistress, so Clinia asks what he may do to be forgiven. Menedemus enters the conversation and asks that Antiphila be promised to Clinia. Chremes agrees that Clinia may marry Antiphilia, but informs Clitipho that me must marry Phanocrata, whom he finds rather unattractive. In the end, Menedemus is reunited with his son Clinia, Chremes with his daughter Antiphilia, Clinia and Antiphilia are promised to each other in marriage, Clitipho must abandon Bacchis but obtains a wife, and Syrus is pardoned for his trickery at the request of Clitipho. Observations: This play, unlike other play by Terence, has a plot that extends over a period of two days. In addition, within the play there are actually two complex and multi-dimensional plots occurring at the same time. This play was copied from Mendemus’s Greek play Heauton Timoroumenos. Quote: '“ah  vehemens in utramque partem, Menedeme, es nimis aut largitate nimia aut parsimonia: in eandem fraudem ex hac re atque ex illa incides.” (439-441), Spoken by Chremes'' "Ah Menedemus! You are too precipitate in either extreme, either with profuseness or with parsimony too great." ''Three Questions:'' ''Who is the ‘self-tormentor’ in Terence’s Heautontimoroumenos?'' ''Which play of Terence contains a plot that extends over a period of two days?'' ''Which play of Terence involves a guilty father and an estranged son living in houses right next to each other?'' ''MBF'' ''Eunuchus Porter Harrast'' Translated from a greek play by Mendander there is a prologue but it does not say who is speaking it. setting:athens mostly at the house of thais ''1. Plot: In the beginning, the young Athenian Phaedria is complaining to his slave, Parmeno, about Thais, a girl he loves but who, from his point of view, also shuts him out and plays with him mercilessly. When she tells him she wants a present a rich soldier named Thraso has, he almost gives up, but loves her so much he gives her two gifts, a slave girl and a eunuch.'' ''At the port where Thais is departing, Phaedria's brother Chaerea sees Pamphila, Thais's childhood friend and also the present (slave girl) of Thais from Thraso, and chases after her. Seeing Parmeno following, he asks him who the beautiful girl is. He convinces Parmeno to let him take the eunuch's place to get into her house, and then goes along with it for a while. But when everyone leaves and he is left to watch over her, he rapes her. Thraso and Thais end up having a fight and Thraso wants Pamphila back because Thais doesn’t love him as much as Phaedria, but when he comes to get her he finds Chaerea is in love with Pamphila and wont be parted from her. When Chremes arrives, he recognizes Pamphila, who is his sister, and the whole family and friends are happily together.'' ''2. Characters:'' ''-Phaedria: young man in love with Thais. Master of slave Parmeno'' ''-Pamphila: sister of Chremes and childhood friend of Thias. Bought by Thraso.'' ''-Thias: object of Phaedria's and Thraso's love, friend of Pamphila'' ''-Thraso: soldier who gives Thais a slave girl, Pamphila.'' ''-Chaerea: brother of Phaedria who loves Pamphila'' ''-Chremes: brother of Pamphila'' ''-Parmeno: slave of Phaedria'' ''Dorus: the real eunuch'' ''Gnatho: deliverer of Pamphila, Thraso's yes-man'' ''Pythias: Thais's female attendant'' ''Dorias: another servant of Thais'' ''Antipho: friend of Parmeno's'' ''Laches: father of Chaerea and Phaedria'' ''3.Quotes:'' ''"O Thais, Thais, I wish that I had equal affection with yourself, and that it were in like degree, that either this might distress you in the same way that it distresses me, or that I might be indifferent at this being done by you." --Phaedria'' ''-- "O Thais, Thais, utinam esset mihi pars aequa amoris tecum, ac pariter fieret, ut aut hoc tibi doleret itidem ut mihi dolet, aut ego istuc abs te factum nihili penderem." act 1 scene 2 line 12'' ''"Oh, lucky Eunuch that! really, to be sent as a present to that house!" --Chaerea'' ''--"O fortunatum istum eunuchum qui quidem in hanc detur domum!" act two scene three line 73'' "Prithee, don't torment yourself, my life, my Phaedria. Upon my faith, I did it, not because I love or esteem any person more than you; but the case was such that it was necessary to be done." --'''Thais "Ne crucia te, obsecro, anime mi, mi Phaedria. Non pol quo quemquam plus amem aut plus diligam Eo feci: sed ita erat res; faciundum fuit." act 1 scene 2 line 15 "You may enjoy those advantages which you just now said lie would enjoy; you may take your meals together with her, be in company with her, touch her, dally with her, and sleep by her side; as not one of these women is acquainted with you, nor yet knows who you are. Besides, you are of an age and figure that you may easily pass for a eunuch." --'Parmeno' "Tu illis fruare commodis quibus tu ilium dicebas modo; Cibum una capias, adsis, tangas, ludas, propter dormias; Quandoquidem illarum neque te quisquam novit, nequescit qui sies. Praeterea forma et aetas ipsa est facile ut pro eunucho probes." act 2 scene 3 line 80 "When she speaks of Phaedria, do you instantly mention Pamphila. If at any time she says, "Let's invite Phaedria to make one," do you say, "Let's ask Pamphila to sing." If she praises his good looks, do you, on the other hand, praise hers. In short, do you return like for like, which will mortify her." --'Gnatho' "Id ut ne fiat haec res sola est remedio. Ubi nominabit Phaedriam, tu Pamphilam Continuo: si quando illa dicet, "Phaedriam Commissatum intromittamus:" tu, "Pamphilam Cantatum provocemus." Si laudabit haec Illius formam, tu huius contra. Denique Par pro pari referto, quod eam mordeat." act 3 scene 1 line 50 "Then give me back Pamphila; unless you had rather she were taken away by force." --'Thraso' "Pamphilam ergo huc redde, nisi vi mavis eripi." act 4 scene 7 line 27 "Upon my faith, you villain, I'll take vengeance upon you for these sayings and doings; so that you sha'n't make sport of us with impunity. Aloud, coming forward. O, by our trust in the Gods, what a disgraceful action! O hapless young man! O wicked Parmeno, to have brought him here!" --'Pythias' "Ego pol te pro istis dictis et factis, scelus, Ulciscar, ut ne impune in nos illuseris. Proh Deum fidem, facinus foedum! O infelicem adolescentulum! O scelestum Parmenonem qui istum huc adduxit!" act 5 scene 4 line 19 "whether any little sister of mine had been lost from there; whether any person was with her; what she had about her when she was lost; whether any one could recognize her. Why should she make these inquiries?" --'Chremes' "ecqua inde parva periisset soror? Ecquis cum ea una? quid habuisset cum perit? Ecquis eam posset noscere? Haec cur quaeritet?" act 3 scene 3 line 15 4. Comments: Never says whether Pamphila wants to marry Chaerea or not. Tokens used to find separated children like the rings in a funny thing happened A Eunuch is castrated male Phormio- Mac Marcinko Summary: Antipho, a young Athenian, falls in love with a girl, while his father, Demipho, is out of the country. Phormio takes advantage of a law to help Antipho marry the girl. Antipho's cousin Phaedria is in love with a slave girl but lacks the money to buy her. His father Chremēs, Demipho's brother, has been away in Lemnos. Both fathers return to Athens. Demipho is furious at his son's marriage and determined to put an end to it. Phormio gives an offer to the father to marry the bride himself for money. He gives the money to Phaedria who now purchases his slave girl. Meanwhile it has been discovered through a nurse that the girl Antipho has married is in fact the daughter of Chremes, who has bigamously kept a wife on Lemnos; daughter, wife, and nurse had come to Athens to look for him, and there the wife had died. Chremes does not want his wife in Athens to know about his wife on Lemnos. To avoid trouble the two fathers decide to recognize Antipho's marriage, but their attempt to recover the money paid to Phormio leads to the exposure of Chremes to his wife. Eventually, all ends happily ever after. Quote: “Aliis quia defit quod amant aegre est: tibi quia superest dolet. Amore abundas, Antipho. Nam tua quidem hercle certo vita haec expetenda optandaque est. Ita me Di bene ament ut mihi liceat tam diu quod amo frui; Iam depecisci morte cupio: tu coniicito caetera”.- Phaedria Translation: “Other men feel uneasiness because they can not gain what they love; you complain because you have too much. You are surfeited with love, Antipho. Why, really, upon my faith, this situation of yours is surely one to be coveted and desired. So may the Gods kindly bless me, could I be at liberty to be so long in possession of the object of my love, I could contentedly die.” Characters: Chremes-brother of Demipho; was away in Lemnos, with a secret second wife; Demipho-brother of Chremes; furious at Antipho’s marriage. Antipho- an Athenian who falls in love and eventually gets married to a girl; son of Demipho. Phaedria- Antipho’s cousin who falls in love with a slave girl Geta- Demipho’s slave who was entrusted with the welfare of Antipho and Phaedria when Demipho and Chremes are away. Phormio,- described as a “parasite”; helps Antipho marry; gives Phaedria money to buy his slave girl. Nausistrata- Chremes’ wife in Athens (not his wife in Lemnos!) Observations: This play has a theme of mistaken identity, because the girl who Antipho married is realized to be Chremes’ daughter. Questions: What is the name of Demipho’s slave? How is Phaedria able to purchase the slave girl? How are Demipho and Chremes related? Adelphoe "The Brothers" by Terence Dramatis Personae *Demea - father of Ctesipho and Aeschinus; raised Ctesipho *Micio - Demea's brother who adopted Aeschinus *Aeschinus - son of Demea who was raised by Micio *Ctesipho - son of Demea who was raised by Demea *Pamphila - daughter of Sostrata; *Bacchis- Music girl *Syrus- Micio's trusted slave Little mentioned: *Sostrata - woman who lives next to Micio and widow; mother of Pamphila *Parmeno - a slave *Canthara - Sostrata's servant *Dromo - Demea's slave *Geta - Sostrata's slave Plot Summary *Demea has two sons, Aeschinus, who is given to Demea’s brother, Micio, to adopt, and Ctesipho, who he keeps. Ctesipho is charmed by a Music-girl, Bacchis, and because his father is very strict and uptight, he does not want to be caught disobeying his father’s rules, so Aeschinus shelters her. Meanwhile, Aeschinus has an affair with Pamphila, a citizen of Athens who is very poor, and agrees to take her hand in marriage. Pamphila’s mother, Sostrata, hears that Aeschinus is housing another woman and is lead to believe that Aeschinus will break his promise to her daughter; however, she is convinced that it was a misunderstanding, and he will still marry Pamphila. Then, one day Ctesipho and Bacchis are together but Demea comes to visit. It is only through the tricks of Syrus, Micio's slave, which avoids Demea from entering the house and discovering the two together. Not long after, Demea hears of the affair Aeschinus had with Pamphila and scold him and becomes extremely angered; however, in the end, Aeschinus marries Pamphila, and now that Demea controlled his temper, Ctesipho remains with Bacchis. Also, Micio gives up his single life and marry the mother of Pamphila, and the trusted slave, Syrus, is freed as well as offered finances to get start a new life. Quotations *Si non ipsa re tibi istuc dolet, simulare certe est hominis -Why, if you are really not put out at this, at any rate it would be your duty to pretend that you are *postremo, alii clanculum, patres quae faciunt, quae fert adulescentia, ea ne me celet cunsuefeci filium -In short, I have accustomed my son not to conceal from me those little extravagances natural to youth, which others are at so much pains to hide from their parents Observations *The theme of this play is the relationship between a father and a son. *Micio realizes that his son can’t be perfect and live up exactly to what he wants. *Of all the plays written, only six survived, one of these is Adelphoe. *In English, this play means "The Brothers" *This comedy was written in 160 BC and performed at the funeral of Aemilius Paulus. *This was a very difficult comedy to read because of the intricate interaction of the characters, complexity of the depiction of his comedy, and the unsolved discussion of the best way to raise children. Questions 1. Who was raised by a strict father, and the other by a lenient one? *a. Ctesipho b. Aeschinus 2. Who is Syrus, and what happens to him in the end? *a. Micio's trusted slave. b. he is freed and given money to start a new life. 3. Who does Ctesipho fall in love with? Is he allowed to marry her? *a. Bacchis b. yes EJC (Elizabeth Campbell) Category:PLAUTUS